1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a video control system, more particularly to a video control system, a display system control device and a video controlling method thereof. The present invention is applied to a display device assembly in a multimedia display circumstance. An embedded controlling video bridge of the display system control device of the video control system and the video switch of the present invention are applied to adjust the ways of providing video sources. In addition, the present invention applies a plurality of display data channels (DDCs) to respectively interlink or a serial communication interface (SCI) to serially connect to the screen display area, enabling a plurality of intelligent display devices to be selected and adjusted, matrix video contents from various sources to be respectively segmented and/or integrated to be presented on respective display devices of the display device assembly. The present invention is further applied to a video wall, which is made up of a plurality of matrix display screens for individual presentation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An existing display device assembly, such as a video wall, is composed of a plurality of display devices in a matrix assembly. Generally, the prior art has to use a video wall system device to receive all video signals inputted from the display device assembly, transmit those received video contents of all display devices based on the requirements of the assembled display screens, and then, deliver the processed video contents to interrelated display devices in appropriate formats for display screen presentation. Each display screen is an intelligent display device, which is a display element of a display device assembly, so that a video wall is made up of all intelligent display devices.
The above-mentioned display technology of a video wall system generally requires a huge and complicated high end video server, which is so called a ‘video wall server’. Such technology applies a centrally control process and needs a higher cost, but its display device is an ordinary display device. In addition, such video wall display technology has no the capability of simultaneously processing a plurality of inputted signal sources, therefore, all video contents after being processed have to be segmented, and then the segmented contents are shown on the corresponding display devices. Consequently, such technology greatly decreases the processing and display efficiencies of a video wall.
In view of the foregoing, such disadvantages in the aspects of product structure, control method and usage of the prior art remain to be improved. Hence, how to establish a new video control system, a new display system control device and a new video controlling method, applying a distributed control processing on video control system and method to the display device assembly, is the most important issue to the persons skilled in the art.